BLACK SOUL
by windlight
Summary: She wished she never came across his path… She wished they never met….She wished she was dead…or him….this Dark Being…..


Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN NARUTO, NOR ANIMA NOIR BY THEATRES DES VAMPIRES SO PLEASE DO NOT SUE…. ARIGATO…..

**SONGFIC**: SASUXHINA

**FEATURING ARTIST**: THEATRES DES VAMPIRES

**SONG**:ANIMA NOIR

**SUMMARY**: She wished she never came across his path… She wished they never met him….She wished she was dead…or him….this _Dark Being_…..

.

.

.

B L A C K S O U L

.

**.**

**I'm lost in this silent paradise**

**Where the angels scream and nobody hears**

**Where is your heaven?**

**Where is your lie?**

**Cause I'm falling in this endless hell**

**Time after time**

**When I cannot see anything over me**

**And everything disappear and I die**

**Die**

**.**

"We are here, your beloved home." a masculine voice spat with so much hatred and distain, yet she could feel the cold smile in his words.

She was pushed on the ground without a care, dust and dirt gracing her pale abused features. Her clothes torn, exposing her abused skin. She winced as some debris landed on a cut lip. She laid faced down on the floor with a binding around her sharp eyesight, like it mattered anyway, all her chakra was depleted and she couldn't find the strength to move anymore, but she did know in her heart, that deep down her captor brought her back to her homeland…her village…her beloved Konoha.

"Somebody…Help me!" she cried weakly.

She felt useless, stupid, foolish,…..used…..

She heard him laugh…._this dark being_.

"Welcome home Hyuga-hime….." she heard him expressing amusement, before she blacked out.

.

**Anima noir**

.

She awoken to coughing uncontrollably, inhaling the scent of charred earth, ashes, smoke, and ….flesh? The sounds around her were only noises of crackle and rubble falling. The environment was eerily calm-the air-around her felt warm and her mind clicked when a sudden scenario entered her head.

The ground felt semi hot.- the after effect of a dying fire….a massive fire!

Warning bells sounded off in her head, for an instant her body tensed before she forced herself to move. The jutsu that dug into her chakra veins making sure she was powerless.

She clawed the binds that ceased her eyesight, she need to see, to believe that it was a lie, not KONOHA…. this was not KONOHA. THIS WAS NOT REAL…

She felt her whole body go numb. Her blood drain…she felt sick...so cold.

"THIS IS NOT KONOHA!" she rasped, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh but it is." she heard him say, nonchalant…_this dark creature_.

And he began whistling an strange tune.

.

**In this cold winter**

**In this barren garden**

**When all the roses die**

**Where all my whispers lay...**

.

"ANYONE, EVERYONE! CAN YOU HEAR ME!" HELP ME!" she screamed, trembling, placing her hands to cover his chilling melody.

She scrambled to her knees, the chains around her digging itself within her thin pale wrists. Bleed began to seep out slowly. Her hair sprawled around her in tangles and knots. Her body ached and cried out for what little strength she had. She was covered in sweat and dirt.

It hurt her heart deeply and she mustered up what little endurance she reserved.

Did he just bring her here to die? To witness this? To prove his POWER. His madness, his reasoning, his disturbing emotions…_this dark beast_.

She let out an anguish cry. Straggling up she ignored the pain that jolted down her body, her knees that were shaking, bleeding, as she stood up and she ran with her last adrenaline.

And he continued to whistle, shifting from blowing air from his lips to humming.

He found it amusing, watching her run towards the center of a dying village, watching as transparent water droplets fall from the binds that covered her eyes.

Her pale skin looked ashen, gray. Her dark blue tress fleeting lifeless about her. Her curvy body, covered in sweat, blood, bruises, cuts, she looked ….absolutely beautiful.

He closed his eyes and smirked, hearing her pathetic voice cry out to a dead village. It was like an angelic choir to his ears.

"DOUSHITE!" she screamed, sobbing, feeling the heat stinging on her bare soles, yet she did not care, she tried to feel her surroundings, but the heat and the smell was making her dizzy. She staggered a bit. She wanted to die. This could not be!

"OTOUSAN! HANABI! NEJI!…NARUTO!….EVERYONE GIVE THEM BACK TO ME…." She choked, her voice failing her, falling onto bruised knees. She coughed up blood. He stopped his humming and watched the deep dark liquid splattering her tattered clothes, her pale slick skin. She gasped for air, grabbing at her throat, coughing. She arched her back, letting out a silent scream to the heavens, before falling forward beating her fists among the dying earth.

His eyes widen and his smirk got bigger, she looked really good covered in crimson. He watched as the deep liquid trickled down her front towards her pale breast making itself a path, what he saw his eyes followed, until it dripped from abdomen to the parched floor. He suddenly felt thirsty. He slowly began to descent towards this broken figure, deciding to put it out of its misery.

Before he could set near towards her, as if the finger of God pasted through the desecrated area, a strong gust of wind blew fiercely, stopping him in his tracks. He shielded his eyesight but not before witnessing the strong breeze, guiding her remains of her torn clothes to cast around her, bellowing behind her.

At that moment the casting light made it appear to look like _white angel wings stained with the past...no his future_. He gasped. Her long dark hair, her pale body, her despair, illuminated by the irony of her stained clothes.

"A tenshi…"he whispered low, captivated, his deep onyx eyes observed, his long thick lashes, narrowed in revelation. He understood now, one left, one witness, one chosen. He knew now she truly was sent from above.

"An Angel amongst the Ashes of…Re- ."

Her quiet words though jolted him back from his fixation.

"_Monster_." she whispered with disgust, as she curled on the floor. "_You forgot one_…"

.

**Anima noir**

.

She could feel him watching, waiting, amused at her antics…at her display…her dying self, and she began to laugh.

_ANGER, HATRED, DISGUST, RAGE_, built up steadily inside her…. for him…_this black soul_.

He seemed semi moved and she could actually feel him glide towards her. In her blind fit she uttered words that somewhat displeased him. She could feel his stature change, it was there but his aura overwhelmed her.

"KILL ME!" she growled. "IF YOU ARE A TRUE MAN YOU WOULD HONOR THE WISH OF A DYINGWOMAN!"

"Iie" he said whimsical, like nothing, standing before her.

At her frantic ranting, her hands glided across the warm ground searching for anything to end her life. He continued to watch her, his dark orbs, observing as he shifted certain, debris and rubble away from her, anything that she could possible use to end her own life.

"Why…" she ended weakly as his shadow overcame her. She felt a cool hand upon her head and the jutsu that blinded her sight fell, as well as the ones at her wrists. Her pale lifeless dim white eyes met dark, abyss of enigmatic orbs, yet they sparkled like garnet amidst the flaming background, the charred earth. She tore her eyesight away from him breaking the connection, she did not want to use her last sight, on a _monster_.

But the white orbs did take in their surroundings, this really was her beloved Konoha.

"For the Resurrection of the Uchiha Clan." he announced, crouching down to her, placing a hand under her chin, forcing her to face him.. "All sins have been atoned. Salvation can be achieved. A cleansing has been passed."

She scoffed, "Salvation…." and then she smirked, peaking his curiosity, "Uchiha _you will _be paying for _your sins un_til Kami-sama's own judgment be passed on you…, She laughed, "Til then you will be rotting in your own grave in hell." she smiled, blood trickling for her mouth. His eyes followed the dark liquid, fascinated.

She coughed again,, ignoring him, hoping he was too entranced with the sight of blood-_her blood_, to realize her true motive. Laying motionless, her right pale hand drifted across her exposed skin, resting above her open breast, just upon her heart. Just as she was to apply pressure, his sharp eyesight flickered to her damaged hand, catching her off guard, freezing her.

His dark gaze shifted to her visage.

"Then I will not go alone…Hinata…I promise we will see each other in the next life and so on…." and he grabbed her injured wrist, pulling her hand away…away from _her heart_.

White dim eyes widen, as she saw him lean down to give her a kiss.

He was so gentle applying soft pressure, using his tongue to only lap the blood that seeped her slender throat to her lips. She let out a small cry. His eyes flickered to watched her face, his stained tongue twirling, exploring her open mouth. He pulled away, wiping the corners of his delicate lips, wiping her stained face.

WHITE once again connected with BLACK.

"A Death Kiss…" she whispered her eyes glistening with unshed tears, she glanced at him before closing her tired eyes, to weak to fight. "From this …._Black Angel…"_

.

**All this cold is freezing me**

**I'm loosing my soul**

**The last flash of light**

**Anima noir...**

**Alone**

**Flames of glass**

**A broken mirror**

**But there is nothing more to see**

**There is nothing more to feel**

**There is nothing more...**

**.**

"Remember this _Hime_… _you will _love this…._Dark Soul…_." he whispered in her ear, holding her in a tender yet empty warm embrace. Her body shook, scared…no… terrified to hear the rest of his words, but she dared to, willing her eyes open looking at death itself, handsome as he may be.

His hand smoothly graced her pallid abdomen that was stained with blood and she winced, "You see….the Rebirth of the Uchiha Clan starts…._with you_."

Tears began to fall.

And Heaven began to cry as well…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin

.

.

.*********************************************************************

.

Windlight Note: Hello I am back….

Once again the story was based around the song which is really an eerie yet beautiful song. I recommend to buy the song or youtube it. I really wanted to write a dark fic filled with weirdness and what not, but I failed so anyway I will categorize it like that. On the other hand, I have been trying so hard to update my other stories. I have a new story coming out(won't reveal it yet), and BETWEEN YOU ME AND HIM I finished the next chapter but I have to tweak how I want to leave it. As well as CHOIR OF SORROW AND PAIN. *SIGH* I think I just hit writers block….well for the meantime. If you have any ideas your are more then welcome to email me or review. Anyways review if you like this story or if you want me to continue it..

ANIMA means Soul in Latin (I think) and NOIR in French means black.

I do not own anima noir…or Naruto they are of their respected authors and copyright.

PS continue reading….

.

.

************************************************************************.

.

_Several months after….._

.

.

.

.

White opal orbs, stared into the open gray sky. It was going to rain tonight. And sadly this scene seemed to surface itself from time to time, as water began to fall. An old memory, reared it's ugly head, when she seemed to stare at the fallen tears.

She was a young woman now, dressed in a dark black kimono, a symbol of a fan etched elegantly upon the back. She stood by a small window, her thick shiny hair dark as night, yet deep hue of blue, long and full, cascaded down her back. Her pale milky skin was delicate and unblemished.

She remembered again this… forgotten memory, while humming an insignificant tune.

One that would haunt her for eternity.

One that she wished that never occurred.

She was broken…defeated…..

After all she was the last…the last….a small wail broke her from her thoughts.

She blinked once then twice, then looked down to her arms, she continued, humming softly, rocking back and forth with the small warm bundle in her arms.

"Hai, Hai, Kira-chan…Otousan should be coming home, right about now." she smiled.

The small infant gurgled at its mother staring back at her with dark black orbs. Dark orbs of the past she thought as she looked away, yet quickly glanced back at the small face, smiling, down at her son. She kissed his pale forehead, before carefully placing the small child it its crib and started finishing her chores, before dinner was ready.

Just as she was about to check on the meal, the front door opened widely and an older set of dark onyx orbs greeted her as he slowly closed the door.

Soaked from the tears of the sky, he moved closer to her, until he was pressed against her body feeling every curve. She glanced at the person, her eyes showing no hint of emotion.

"Welcome Home…Sasuke…." she whispered, kissing his forehead.

"Hai…."he responded slightly smiling, water dripping from his chin, his hair. He wrapped his arms around her, and she hesitantly did the same grabbing onto his clothes. He kissed her as she closed her eyes.

All she could see was darkness….

.

.

.

.

.

_Finale…._

.

.

OK now …..uhhh please review…please.


End file.
